All I Desire
by PiCItUPs60
Summary: When you play a game, you play to win it. Love is a game...you play to win the heart of your soulmate. But it's different when you play against you bestfriend for the same guy. Worst, we both love my cousin...Heero Yuy


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. And here it is!!! Please don't mind the Japanese. Hehehe!!! You see I'm Japanese! Anyway say you'll like it!!! Please? Thanks. Read and review. This is called 'All I Desire'.  

Summary: Relena and Hilde are the best of friends since they were in grade school. They would never do anything to hurt each other, right? Relena learns something about her cousin, Heero that makes them all confused with their relationship. Suddenly Relena is battling Hilde for the one thing they desire the most. Just one chance…to be…with…him… Everyone is 17. And Heero and Duo are 18

By the way, through the whole story it will be Relena's point of view, Hilde's point of view, or Heero's point of view. Please review!!! 0____0

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^

            Relena's P.O.V

I turned the page of my social studies book. It was so boring. Scribes, slaves, pharaohs, and whatever are so, so…gone. I slammed the book shut. I sat on my bed and closed my eyes. I heard ringing on the side of me. Kuso! It was my cell phone going off. "Konnichiwa Hilde," I answered sounding very lazy.  

            Hilde giggled. " Hey Lena! I got some gossip we have to share!" She practically shouted in my ear. 

            " What?" I asked sounding interested. In school, Hilde and I are the gossip queens. If you want to know, we'll be the ones to give the answer. 

            Hilde sighed. " Trowa and Cathy are going out! They're so kawaii with each other!" Hilde screamed again. 

            I was in shock. " Masaka (It can't be!)!" I stated. I never knew Trowa had the guts to ask Catherine out. I was really happy for them, though.

            " Hai!" Hilde replied. 

            I smiled and we kept on talking. " So, Hilde how's the break up with Wufei?" 

            Hilde sighed once again. " I'm getting over it. I still can't believe he dumped me for Sally, but I'll survive. I guess I wasn't good enough to be his onna," 

            We both laughed at that. " Are you moving to anybody now?" I asked her, still giggling myself. 

            Hilde stopped laughing. I could tell there was someone in mind from the silence. " I don't know-," I stopped Hilde from saying the whole sentence. 

            " Ok! Who is it?" I asked. 

            " Nani?" Hilde asked a little surprised. 

            I laughed. " C'mon Hilde! We're nakama (close friends)! We know each other!" I shouted. 

            Hilde took a pause. " You're right," Hilde started to say. " It's…" 

            " Spit it out, Hilde!" I grew impatient with her. I wanted to know now! NOW! 

            Hilde was really nervous. I don't get why. She's usually open to me. She would just scream it to me whenever I asked. But now she's all shy about it. " It's Heero," Hilde said slowly. 

            When she said that, my mouth hung open. " Kami! Uso daro, konna! (God! You've got to be kidding me!)" I shouted. Heero Yuy? Why him? 

            " Hai, I'm not joking," Hilde said shyly. 

            Oh my God! Heero Yuy was my second cousin! If he got married to her, then we would be somewhat related. I think? I heard banging on my door. " What?" I yelled. 

            " Bakemono (monster) get down here! We have cousins over!" My brother yelled and stopped banging on my door. 

            I growled to myself. I hate it when he calls me that. " Ja ne!" I said. 

            " Bye," Hilde replied and hung up. 

            I got up from my bed and went to my closet. " I'll wear something casual," I said and started to talk to myself. I changed into a white turtleneck long sleeve shirt. It was winter anyway. I put on my nikey sweat pants that was blue with orange strips, and put on my low cut socks with my nikey shoes. I combed my hair, and put it into a high ponytail with hair what framed my face. " Perfect," I said as I looked at myself in the mirror. I walked out of my room and down the stairs. I could hear my brother laughing with a guy. I wondered who could it be. 

            " Oh, there she is!" I heard my brother say to the guy and pointed towards me. I took one look and saw brown hair and blue eyes. That could only mean one guy. Masaka! No, wait, it is! 

            My eyes sparkled with delighted, and I ran down the stairs. " Heero!" I screamed and ran straight into his arms and hugged him tight! 

            He returned the hug with his strong arms. " Rel, you're choking me," He stated and I let him go. 

            I smiled to at him. " Gomen nasai, (I'm very sorry)" I apologized.  

            My brother, Milliardo, snorted and said, " You're so fat that you could have choked him to death." I glared at him. 

            " URSAI (shut up)!" I shouted and hit him in the chest playfully. 

            Milliardo clutched his chest in sorrow. " No, I'm dying. Heero call 911!" He pretended to fall. I frowned and Heero laughed. 

            " That's not funny!" I glared at them both. " There's no love (I always say that to my brother)!" I screamed and stomped my way into the living room where my mom and auntie were. I plopped down on the couch with my hands over my chest. I didn't even acknowledged my auntie. 

            " How are you, Relena?" My auntie said and started pinching my cheeks. God! Her hands are rough. My cheeks are hurting! 

            I smiled to her anyway. " Ii (good)," I responded. I sat in the middle of the couch because the middle is my favorite spot. Heero and Milliardo come in to my displeasure. I was still mad at them. I glared at them as they sat next to me. 

            As always they sat down at the same time. They both laid back and opened their legs. Thank God that they both had pants on! When Milliardo did that in boxers it was not a pretty sight. And after they put one of their hands on me. Milliardo's arm was on my shoulder and Heero's was on my waist. " Hey Relena!" They said in unison. 

            I snorted. " Hi," I said sarcastically. 

            They both smiled. My mother and auntie also smiled. " Relena could you be a dear and run to the store for me?" 

            I jumped at the chance to get away from my brother and cousin. " We'll go too!" I heard from Heero and Milliardo in one voice. They were irritating me! 

            " No, Milliardo, you can't go with Relena. But Heero you can go," My mother smiled at him. He smiled back to her and put his hands on my waist. No, it didn't really feel awkward having him hold onto me. It felt…nice. 

            " Don't worry, I'll make sure she gets back safely," Heero grinned. I took the list of groceries from my mother and we walked out the door. I didn't talk to Heero cause I was still really, really mad. He opened the car door for me. What a gentleman. Whatever!

            " C'mon Rel!" Heero pleaded. " You can't stay mad at me forever!" 

            " Hai, I can! And I will!" I whispered and got into the seat. Heero pouted.

            " I'll make you eat those words," He whispered to himself and got in. He started the car and we drove to Sam's Club. We were about to turn into the entrance, but Heero had to change his mind. 

            " What the hell are you doing?" I screamed at him. He turned to a park with big hills and lots of trees. I remember this place. This is where Heero and I first met. " What are we going here?" I asked to him. He wasn't there in the car anymore. Instead he was outside. He opened the door. 

            " Come. I'll make this all up to you," he whispered. (Sweet!) He grabbed my arm and shut the door. 

            We walked all over the place. It felt like we were a couple! Gross! But still… I remember reading about cousins but not direct cousins could marry. It sounded very strange…yet gross at the same time. We sat on the swings and just didn't talk for a moment. I looked at the ground. " Why are we here?"    

Heero didn't say anything. He took my hand and we started running. " Let's go to out secret spot," he said. I remembered that spot. We always went there when we were sad or feeling down. We passed by some trees, and turned everywhere. We stopped at a tunnel. It was strange when we first saw the tunnel. 

Flashback 

            _" Wait for me Heero!" I cried trying to catch up with him. I was only 11 and he was 12 when we found that spot. _

_            Heero stopped in front of a whole. It was a tunnel leading out. " Look, Rel a tunnel," he pointed. _

_            I stopped and stood next to him. " It looks dark," I stuttered. _

_            Heero smiled and grabbed my hand. " I want to know what's on the other side!" Heero declared. I shook my head. I didn't want to go! Heero smirked and pulled me towards him anyway. _

_            " I don't want to go!" I shouted. It looked so scary. _

_            " That's why I'm here," he said with sincerity. I felt warmth whenever I was him. I loved that feeling whenever we were together. It felt as if we weren't really cousins at all. _

_            End Flashback _

Heero pulled me towards the opening. It was dark inside, but I'm use to it already. I saw the light. We were out of the tunnel, and I saw a lush green wonderland. No one new about this place except us. The grass was green, a small stream, and flowers of all kind, cherry blossom trees, swings, and a slide. He kept on holding me as if I were a baby. We were on a hill and when you went down there was the stream and cherry blossom tree. I looked at my watch and it was 4:34 in the afternoon. I looked down at my feet. " Oh my God!" I gasped. 

            " Nani?" Heero said looking down. A cockroach! A very big one crawling on the ground! He smiled and shouted, " Mamotte ageru! (I'll protect you!)" He held me close and pushed me down but not of the cockroach. We rolled down the hill in an embrace. God! It felt great just to be next to him. 

            We stopped rolling as we got to the bottom. I rolled on the top gasping from laugher. My hair fell of my face, and I looked down at him. I wish I could kiss him. Wait! Am I crazy? Freak! " Ok…I forgive you," I smiled. 

            He moved the hair out of my face. " I know you would anyway," 

            I frowned and stuck my tongue at him. The feeling was supreme in my heart. It was beating so rapidly. He looked kissable with his lips. I sighed. It would never happen. Not in a million years or even in a billion! I'm a freak…

            Heero's P.O.V

            Relena…So beautiful…I smiled mentally. My type of woman…I sighed. What the hell am I thinking about? She looked liked an angel. She had pretty long honey blonde hair, and piercing blue eyes. I could just stay like this forever. " I hate you!" Relena whispered and got of me. 

            I felt like falling off from a tree. It was like I was flying when I held her in my arms. Wait! We're cousins! Stop those feelings! I sighed heavily. I can dream. Dream about my cousin!! She stared at the lake and I still was on the ground. I got up and picked a cherry blossom off the tree. Beautiful…just like her… I walked towards her and placed the blossom in the water. " This reminds me off you," I whispered in her ear. 

            Though we're second cousins, I have felt so much for her. I dreamed of never being her cousin. I dreamed of holding her close and never letting her go. " A flower in the water?" She asked. 

            " It's graceful just like you. It's beautiful…just like you," I whispered my breath on her cheek. She turned towards me. Now we're face to face. It felt like heaven when she smiled to me. I caressed her cheek. Wait! We're cousins! 

            " Arigato," she whispered. Then she hugged me. Her slender arms wrapped around my neck like a scarf. I hesitated cause well…she is my cousin. Yet, I hugged her back with passion. 

            Relena's P.O.V

            I'm beautiful. That's what he said. I hugged him in one motion. My heart beats so fast when I held him. He looked at me with longing in his eyes, but I was too blind to see that. " We have to go, Lena," he whispered. 

            That's right! I forgot! My mother is so going to ask me where I was. Thank God it's Friday. I nodded slowly. I pulled away from his embrace, yet he pulled me back and did the unthinkable. I couldn't say that it was bad, but I loved it. 

            Heero's P.O.V

            I didn't like when she pulled from the embrace. She was my forbidden lover. The one I couldn't have…not ever. I did it anyway. I pulled her back to the embrace and I…I…I kissed her…

            My arms went around her waist, and her arms surprised me around my neck. This is what I always wanted. Her… Nothing could take me away from her. This was our secret. I loved her… I broke away and looked straight to her face. " I'm sorry," I apologized. I couldn't help myself. Shame! 

            Relena looked at him. Did she like that? She smiled at me. " Don't worry, I enjoyed it," she whispered and skipped towards the tunnel. 

            I stood their dumbfounded. She enjoyed it? I enjoyed it… Did she love me? Do I really love her or is this lust? 

            It's love…

            Relena's P.O.V

            I waited for Heero. He came with his plain glare face on to any girls around us. He opened the door for me, and I got in. Was he going to talk to me? I love him…

            " Let's go Rel-Chan," he said in the car and we were off. We went to the store and got everything that we needed. We didn't talk to each other. It was too hard to say anything. We got home and he stopped me at the door. 

            " What is it?" I asked him I turned to him then looked at my watch. It's already 5:12. 

            He sighed. " Let's not say anything to anyone about when I kissed you," Heero whispered. 

            I blushed at his words. I remember that moment. His lips were like mint chocolate. I still had that taste on my lips, and I craved for more. I nodded and we went in together. 

            Heero's P.O.V

            I felt tired and I excused myself early from dinner. Relena excused herself from dinner, too. I wanted to kiss her again. I was staying in the quest room of her house and my mother in another. I stopped by my room and stopped her also. 

            " Good night…Relena." I whispered and caressed her check. I opened my door, and closed it slowly. 

            " Good night, Heero." I heart whispered faintly. 

            I changed into my blue silky boxers. Relena got me these for Christmas. I got in the bed, and fell asleep. I dreamed of her…Relena…my dearest second cousin…

            The one I couldn't have…

*********************^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^********^^^^^^********^^^*

How was that for a start? I know that it kind of sucked but I hope I still get reviews. I hope to continue the story too! 

            __


End file.
